What they want
by DaeikoSou
Summary: No importaba si estaba bien o mal, eso era lo que ellos querían.
**Disclaimer:** Assassins Creed no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 802.

 **Advertencias:** Incesto, posible Occ [Fuera de personaje], una que otra escena subidas de tono.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

 **What they want.**

No importaba si estaba bien o mal, eso era lo que ellos querían.

* * *

No soportaba ver a su hermana de cuatro minutos mayor que él, sonriéndole de una manera muy _agradable_ a otro hombre. Conocía a su hermana, ella no era del tipo de mujer que se dejaba llevar por cualquiera, mucho menos le sonreía o seguía la conversación en chistes que ni él mismo entendía. Henry Green era el hombre con el que últimamente se la pasaba. Jacob podía entenderlo, tenían mucho en común, y podían hablar durante horas cosas que a él no le interesaban. Pero su hermana si era de su interés.

Evie regresó a la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, y con delicadeza dejó un libro sobre la mesa. Se encontraba tan distraída que no pudo leer los movimientos de su hermano, quien la había acorralado contra la pared, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Dijo con cierto tono regañón. A veces no entendía los juegos tontos de su hermano Jacob.

—La pregunta correcta es: ¿Qué pasa _contigo?_ —Reconvino.

—Sólo vine a colocar mi libro sobre la mesa, al contrario de ti que extrañamente me has acorralado en la pared —Respondió muy a la defensiva.

Jacob no supo cómo explicarle, no era considerado como el mejor usando sus palabras, era mejor con acciones que lo demostraran, por esa razón solo la besó, al principio ella intentó alejarlo, pero él la sostuvo fuertemente para que no huyera. Ella intentó hablar, pero resultó peor, sólo le dio paso a que la lengua de su hermano se introdujera dentro de su boca y empezara a recorrerla; poco a poco, la fuerza de Evie empezó a reducirse por voluntad propia, dejándose llevar. Cuando Jacob fue consciente de ello, la soltó, sólo para llevar sus manos hasta la cintura de su hermana, atrayéndola más hacia él, mientras que ella llevaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de él

Pronto el beso empezó a sentirse más profundo, lleno de pasión y sentimientos, conectados con un poco de lujuria. Jacob bajó sus manos acariciando el trasero de Evie, siguiendo sus muslos, utilizando la fuerza para cargarla y ésta dejarse, abrazándolo con sus piernas. El gemelo la llevó hasta la cama, quedando arriba de ella para proseguir con su intercambio de besos. Varios gemidos se escucharon de ambos, pero sin importar quien entrara por esa puerta, no paraban de enfrentar lo que sentían.

Jacob bajó hasta su cuello, sintiéndose muy bien al saber que a su acompañante le gustaba lo que hacía, los gemidos de su gemela se lo decían todo, la manera en la que se sostenía de él, dejando entender que no quería que se fuese de su lado. Él fue mucho más allá con sus caricias, cuando Evie sintió las manos de Jacob sobre su parte intima se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando, y de lo imprudente que había sido.

—Jacob, esto está mal —Detuvo su hermana. Aun notándose sus mejillas rojas, respirando de forma muy acelerada.

—Fuiste tú quien empezó a quitarme la ropa —Respondió burlón. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta, era cierto, el pecho de su hermano estaba parcialmente desnudo, no supo cuando fue que lo despojó de su chaleco y demás prendas que cargaba. Aunque ella también se encontraba desastrosa, a pesar de aún tener su ropa, tenía símbolos de que el chico intentó quitársela de encima.

—E-esa no es la cuestión —Alegó—. Somos hermanos, no podemos continuar con esto —Ella quería a su hermano como no tenía idea, pero era muy consciente de que lo que hacían no estaba bien, no podía permitir que ambos cayeran en aquél pecado, por ende, como la hermana mayor (por cuatro minutos) y más lógica de los dos, debía dar el ejemplo.

Mantenerse fuerte ante lo sentimientos que emanaban de ambos.

—Evie, no me importa si está bien o está mal —Manifestó—. Esto es lo que quiero ¿y tú? —Preguntó—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Resaltó.

Los ojos penetrantes de su hermano mirándola fijamente la mantuvieron en silencio. Tragó saliva nerviosa; ella sabía la respuesta, pero no podía responder automáticamente. Porque sabía que al responder, estaría perdida para siempre.

—Esto es lo que quiero —Se rindió contra su lucha interna de mantener la postura. Cuando sintió los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos nuevamente, sintió que no se arrepentía de su sinceridad. Jacob era un individuo impulsivo, rebelde y agresivo, pero era la única persona que la hacía sentir de esa manera, no podía evitarlo. Ni Henry Green la haría sentir así por más cómoda que estuviese con su amistad.

No podía ni imaginar lo que estaba haciendo con su hermano con otro hombre que no fuese él. No le importaba llenarse de aquél pecado, por estar con su amor prohibido.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Desde que pasé el juego quedé con ganas de escribir sobre esta "pareja" en verdad me encanta lo complementario que pueden llegar a ser, he leído ya muchos fics Frycest y cada vez tenía más ganas de escribir sobre ellos, a pesar de lo corto espero les haya gustado, para quien ha llegado hasta aquí ¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios, acepto críticas/sugerencias siempre y cuando sean bajo respeto ;3 sin más que decir, me despido.


End file.
